Tuesday Morning's Story
by imashorty
Summary: Every Monday morning, Jason Gray is emailed a picture of a girl he doesn't know. Every Tuesday morning her murder is brodcast throughout all of L.A. county. He hires a detective after many failed police attempts, and one Monday morning changes everything.


**_I own nothing but my original ideas. I do not own any Camp Rock characters, or any people, other than myself and my OCs, portrayed in this story. This fic is legal, and I swear if any idiot tries to delete it I will sue... Thank you._**

**_xoxo Cris_**

* * *

"Woah! Who is that?" Shane wondered over his brother's shoulder. "She's hot!"

Jason blushed and shook his head. "I have no idea. Someone must have sent me this by mistake." He explained as he deleted a picture message with the subject line 'Tracy Hanson'. "I have no idea who this email address is."

"Weird" Shane shrugged.

"Very" Jason agreed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Turn on the news." Shane demanded as he flew through their hotel room door.

"What?" Jason whined.

"That chick you got a picture of yesterday…" Shane trailed off as the news anchor told the story.

The same picture Jason received was on the news.

"Tracy Hanson was found murdered in her Sacramento apartment early this morning."

Shane turned off the TV.

"That's on the other side of town." Shane informed.

"I've got to call the cops." Jason gasped.

"And tell them what? You got a picture of this girl last night but deleted it because you didn't know the sender or the girl?"

"That's what I was thinking."

"It's not a good idea to get involved with something like this." Shane cautioned.

"It's the right thing to do." Jason countered.

"At least tell dad first." Shane insisted.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

That happened five weeks in a row.

The first week it was Tracy Hanson in Sacramento. The second week was Lilly Jones in San Francisco. The third week was Hillary Edwards in San Diego. The fourth week was Jessica Nelson in Palm Springs. The fifth week was Andrea Steel in Malibu.

Every week it was a girl from the town the boys played in that night. Every week they called the cops, but the girl was always gone before Jason got the message. Every week the emails came from a different address. There were no leads.

The Gray family was concerned, and confused, but happy to be off tour and back home in the hills of Hollywood.

"Good morning Jason" Mitchie smiled.

Jason raised an eyebrow and groggily observed "You are here really early." It was 5 a.m.

"And I am very happy to see you too." She rolled her eyes.

"Good morning Mitchie." He smiled apologetically. "Aren't you scared to be around me?" He half teased as he took a seat across from her spot on the couch.

"Of course not. I know you wouldn't let anything happen to me." She smiled.

Jason smiled weakly.

"Don't worry. They will get this figured out soon." She assured.

"But until then, I will continue to be the first on the scene of the crime." He sighed dejectedly as he looked around. "Where is Shane?"

"He went to get Nate. Why aren't you ready?"

"Oh crap, the parade taping!" He clapped his hands together and shot up out of the chair.

Mitchie laughed lightly as Jason ran back to his bedroom. Sometimes she had a hard time believing the man really was 23.

He wasn't the same, carefree guy she had met at Camp Rock. None of them were the same teenagers that had attended Camp Rock.

It had been four years since their first meeting. Mitchie had her own solo act. She was now 20 and engaged to Shane Gray. Shane was 22, and he, along with Nate and Jason, were still going strong as Connect Three. Caitlyn, and the rest of the Camp Rock girls were also 20. Nate was 21 and Jason was 23. Caitlyn had her own record label and had contracts with Peggy and Ella, Tess, and Lola. She was about to sign Sander and Barron. Nate and Caitlyn were dating.

Everyone had grown up. They had all matured.

Jason and Shane especially. Shane had Mitchie to thank, and Jason had his job of finally owning up to being the oldest.

Still, he was much more solemn these days than Mitchie had ever seen him. These murders were really taking their toll on the group of friends. Jason was miserable.

"Good morning Mitchie"

She turned around to the sound of Nate's voice as he walked up. She stood up and the two hugged as Jason reappeared in the apartment living room.

"Good morning Nate" Mitchie and Jason both smiled.

"Are you all ready?" Shane asked Jason.

He nodded with a yawn.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

After hair and makeup the crew was introduced to Heather Mc Neil. She was one of the newest Disney actresses. She had just started filming her own show, and was quickly gaining popularity. She looked like she could be 17, but they found out she was really 21. She immediately hit it off with Jason.

They were laughing like old friends by the time his dad pulled him away for taping.


End file.
